The Sky That Shines Onto All
by brabbit1029
Summary: After mysteriously disappearing, Tsuna regained memories of a past life that he had long forgotten, a past that would greatly affect his fate. And once he was found, he wasn't the same. Months later, a new enemy appears before Vongola, and he seems to know more about Tsuna than he was letting on. And with limited time, Tsuna must accomplish his goal before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'd love to, though. Ah, if I was the owner of Hibari Kyoya(daydreams). Teehee :)**

* * *

**Summary: After mysteriously disappearing, Tsuna regained memories of a past life that he had long forgotten, a past that would greatly affect his fate. And once he was found, he wasn't the same. Months later, a new enemy appears before Vongola, and he seems to know more about Tsuna than he was letting on. And with limited time, Tsuna must accomplish his goal before it's too late.****  
**

* * *

The tranquil atmosphere was a pleasing one. The desolate forest was seemingly devoid of habitation, let alone all the tall trees and small critters living within the perimeter. It was a clear day, full of radiant sunlight. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

That was, until a sudden streak of orange shot up into the sky. Amber flames flickered to life, enveloping a large amount of trees, disturbing the birds from their homes, causing them to fly away in rapid flocks. But the fire did not seem to burn any of the greenery, it only continued to burst in and out.

The source of the light was a certain figure on the ground. The fire's origin was outlined in deep orange, and a human body could soon be made out within the flames. As the fire began to die down, so did the distortion around the figure.

Only seconds later, the fire vanished. The forest was quiet, as if nothing had happened. There was no change: not a single burn in the forest, not a single piece of ash.

The only remnant of the mysterious flames was the young teen sprawled across the ground.

Brown hair that stuck up in a gravity-defying manner surrounded a thin face covered in flecks of red. The boy wore a white dress shirt ripped and stained with blood that oozed from multiple wounds on his body. Wrapped around his small shoulders was a black cloak that spread around his limp body. Overgrown bangs spread across his forehead, concealing his eyes. His breathing was audible and rapid, as if each intake of air was painful.

The suddenly bright scenery before him was blinding, and it took a few moments for the boy's eyes to adjust. Once they did, he was looking up at a bright, sunny sky.

_"The sky...?_'

Faint voices shouted in his ears, though they seemed so far away. He could barely make out a couple of words.

"Over here!

"It came from over there!"

_"It...can't be..."_

With a deep, struggling inhale, he lifted his arm. He shook from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers as his hand stretched out towards the sky, as if trying to grab something that wasn't there.

_"No..."_ Desperately, his fingers grasped for something substantial in the air, but there wasn't anything to feel but oxygen.

"This way!"

_"I'm..."_

Drowsiness overtook him as the pain in his chest intensified, and breathing felt almost impossible. His vision darkened, his arm falling to his side without any energy to sustain it.

"Look!"

"Is that-?!"

"Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

A trickle of warmth spread across his cheek as a single tear escaped from his eyes before they closed, as a grieving expression formed on his mouth before darkness took over.

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

**Please leave a review on what you think! :)**


	2. Same Yet Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'd love to, though. Ah, if I was the owner of Hibari Kyoya(daydreams). Teehee :)**

* * *

**Summary: After mysteriously disappearing, Tsuna regained memories of a past life that he had long forgotten, a past that would greatly affect his fate. And once he was found, he wasn't the same. Months later, a new enemy appears before Vongola, and he seems to know more about Tsuna than he was letting on. And with limited time, Tsuna must accomplish his goal before it's too late.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Same Yet Different**

Tsuna woke from his slumber with a sharp gasp. His eyes opened so abruptly that it took a few seconds for his blurred sense of vision to adjust. He soon realized that warm tears were streaming down his cheeks, clouding his sight. He blinked once, the wet liquid moistening his eyelids.

For a few seconds he lied listlessly on his back but quickly gathered himself and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

_"I'm so pathetic."_ He paused for a moment, his eyes concealed under his arm. _"Why am I crying?"_

But he was well aware why. Face now dry, he removed his arm from his face, taking in a deep breath.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Get up!"

A high-pitched voice snapped at him. Tsuna turned his head and let out a cry of desperation as a large green hammer came down on him. He was knocked off his bed and crashed onto the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Tsuna exclaimed. Rubbing his head in pain, he pushed himself onto his knees and glared at the small infant standing next to him with a hammer in hand. The green hammer morphed into a lizard that crawled up onto the brim of the baby's black fedora.

"Reborn!" Tsuna complained. "Can't you wake me up normally for once?!"

"It's your fault for being so lame." The world's strongest hitman scolded. Even though the Arcobaleno's curse had been lifted, Reborn and the other infants -besides the Yuni - were still babies. They had to wait a while to grow back into their original forms. It was still better than dying or becoming one of the many rotting Vindice. "Even in your sleep you're still no good."

"What-" But Tsuna soon realized what his demonic home tutor was saying. He had seen Tsuna crying. Grimacing, he looked down at the floor to avoid Reborn's keen eyes. He was sure he knew what thoughts were running through the baby's head, but he wouldn't voice it.

"Hurry up." Reborn spoke up. "You have school."

Tsuna kept himself from sighing in relief. "Y-Yeah." He pushed himself onto his feet and hurried out of his room to the bathroom. Reborn watched the back of his student as he exited out into the hall. He thought back to the tears that had been leaking from Tsuna's eyes. Either closed or open, Reborn often caught the brunette crying in secret whenever he believed no one was looking. They were gentle yet tragic tears, and even the apathetic heart of the trained assassin Reborn felt something from the emotions that the young boss kept hidden from others.

_"Dame-Tsuna, what exactly happened back then?"_

* * *

"Morning!"

Tsuna returned his mother's smile as he entered the kitchen. The table was already crowded with the freeloaders that Nana had easily accepted into her household. The young Bovino child Lambo was busy messing with I-Pin. Fuuta de la Stella laughed, amused by the two. Across the table, Bianchi watched with an amused expression on her face. She seemed completely oblivious to the smelly purple lump of food she had made in front of her.

"Good morning!" Tsuna greeted his mother.

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta smiled at Tsuna.

"Gyahaha, finally awake, Tsuna?" Lambo laughed at his older brother. "You're such a deep sleeper!"

"Geez, you're one to talk, Lambo." Chuckled Tsuna. He took his seat next to the cow child, I-Pin bowing her head at him from the opposite side. Bianchi noted how the boy didn't snap at the brat like he usually did. Ever since they had first met, the Poison Scorpion had seen the exact opposite of mafia boss material inside the boy, and he was still the same. But unlike before, he was much calmer and gentler. For some reason, it was hard to put it into words.

Maybe it was that he had matured?

She also noticed that the boy's complexion was much whiter than it usually was. She had discussed Tsuna's deteriorating health with Reborn, her little brother, and the others, but whenever they asked, Tsuna would just smile and say he was fine or he had a slight cold. If that was the case, then Tsuna had somehow caught an eternal fever. She could tell he was straining to keep up a healthy facade.

Tsuna felt Bianchi's gaze on him, and his soft brown eyes met her green ones. "Bianchi? What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing." Bianchi lied. She watched as Tsuna shrugged and began messing with Lambo who had began to steal the food from his plate.

_"He's definitely not the same."_ Bianchi confirmed with a smile. But the smile soon turned into a barely noticeable frown. _"Ever since then..."_

"Eat quickly so you won't be late for school!" Nana called out to her son.

"Hai!"

_"Ever since then, he's changed even more."_

Reborn waddled into the room with a signature "Ciaossu!" The room's occupants turned at his greeting.

"My darling!" Bianchi blushed at her ex-lover. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Reborn hopped onto his seat with ease. He looked up at Tsuna who was busy nibbling on a piece of buttered toast. "By the way, Dino called. He said he flew in yesterday."

"Again?" Tsuna swallowed his toast. "Why?"

"He keeps saying he wants to see his 'dear little brother." Reborn stated. Tsuna sighed as he took a sip of orange juice. Dino always uttered the same excuse whenever he came to visit, which was quite often. It was almost like the Bronco spent more time in Japan than back home in Italy. But Tsuna knew that Dino was actually concerned for him, and he appreciated the thought, but it would be better if the handsome blonde avoided his aloof student. Dino and Hibari clashed as soon as they laid eyes on each other-though it was mostly Hibari attacking his self-proclaimed tutor-which often resulted in the damage of Namimori, pissing Hibai off even more. Their interactions were safety hazards to the people around them.

_"Not as bad as Hibari-san and Mukuro, though."_ Tsuna thought in exasperation. _"Hibari-san just can't get along with others, huh."_

"Make sure to go visit him later." Reborn took a sip from a small mug of coffee that Nana had set down in front of him.

"Yeah." Tsuna's voice cracked a bit as he took another bite of toast.

* * *

"Good morning, jyuudaime!"

Tsuna smiled at his two friends as he closed the door behind him, Reborn at his side. Standing in front of his house were his two good friends and Guardians of Storm and Rain, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. He approached the two as Gokudera bowed in greeting.

"Good morning!" Tsuna replied.

"Morning, Tsuna!" Gokudera scowled at the constantly upbeat baseball fanatic. As usual, he was hostile towards anyone that wasn't his beloved boss, Yamamoto especially.

"Good morning, Yamamoto."

"Did you sleep well, jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, eyes shining with full respect as the three began making their way to school. He stuck close to the Tenth's side, daring anyone to even dare approach the brunette.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded. "And you?"

"I'm up and well!" Gokudera pumped his arms up, grinning.

"You seem hyped up!" Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera's face fell into a scorn at Yamamoto's words. "Shut up, baseball idiot!"

Tsuna laughed. His friends were both still the same, yet they had grown over time. Yamamoto was even more taller while Gokudera had evened out as well, though he was still shorter despite being slightly older. Yamamoto was as carefree as ever, but he had buffed up as a result of his hardcore mix of sword and baseball training(sword due to Squalo's nagging and baseball of his own accord). Gokudera had also become stronger, his silver octopus hair longer, framing his now even more handsome face. Although he was still cold and lashed out at others, he had matured.

Tsuna had also grown, though not much in height. His large, innocent brown eyes had deepened, becoming smaller and calmer pools of soft hazel. He was less awkward and had grown more accustomed to the wild events that the Mafia had brought upon him, though he still freaked out whenever his peculiar friends got into violent arguments and blew up things in public.

"Well, I am too!" Yamamoto grinned. "I'm all worked up thanks to Squalo's training!"

"Sh-Shouldn't it be the exact opposite?" Tsuna sweatdropped. He could only imagine what kind of hellish training the strategy captain of Varia came up with. If Tsuna himself had Squalo train him, he would've most likely been killed an hour after starting.

_"Yamamoto's really strong..."_

Gokudera backed off, almost as if he were jealous that Yamamoto was showing off more than he was. "What is that bastard still doing here, anyway?" He asked.

Yamamoto let out a hearty laugh. "He said something about slicing me to pieces since I'm wasting all my skills! Hahaha!"

"H-Haha..." Tsuna scratched the side of his face in disbelief, again amazed by his friend's nonchalant demeanor. _"As usual, Squalo is pissed at Yamamoto for not focusing on the sword."_

"Something's wrong with you, you single-celled algae!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto brought his hands behind his back. "Don't bring in such difficult words, Gokudera!"

"They're only difficult because of that puny-sized brain of yours, baseball idiot!"

Tsuna felt his spirits at the everyday sight of his friends' bickering. But then his thoughts drifted back to his dream-

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera stopped, noticing his boss' distant expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Tsuna?"

"A-Ah, nothing!" Tsuna shook his hands up in the air. "J-Just thinking about Dino-san!"

"The Bronco?" Gokudera referred to the young boss by his nickname.

_"Shit!"_ Tsuna cursed himself for bringing up the topic, but his Guardians already had their eyes glued on him. Hesitantly, he continued. "D-Dino-san flew in again last night."

"Again?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes. Nervous, Tsuna walked on, hoping to quickly end the conversation.

"Yeah, he's been visiting a lot lately, huh?" Tsuna chuckled. He could feel Gokudera and Yamamoto's gazes burn into his back as they followed him.

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged worried glances behind him, knowing that Tsuna was choosing his words carefully.

Gokudera thought back to that time.

That time where everything began.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Gokudera left the Sawada's house to meet up with Yamamoto and Ryohei on the street. The two watched Gokudera for any sign of hope, but he shook his head._

_"Mama says he didn't return home last night." Gokudera reported heavily. _

_"It's been two days already." Ryohei thought out loud. "Where did Sawada go?"_

_"Tsuna didn't even say anything about leaving." Yamamoto mused. _

_"How could I not know where jyuudaime is?!" Gokudera yelled at himself, ashamed that he had no clue on the whereabouts of the Tenth. _

_"Don't panic." Gokudera stumbled as he felt a weight drop on his head. He straightened his back and looked up to find a baby hitman standing on top of him._

_"Reborn-san!"_

_"Have faith in your boss." Reborn told the uneasy teens._

_"But no one knows where he is!" Ryohei reminded the baby. "He just disappeared without a trace!"_

_"Well, I can't deny that." Reborn crossed his arms, remaining calm. "But I've got people searching everywhere. Even Hibari has his people searching Namimori."_

_"That Hibari?" Gokudera gave Reborn a look of doubt. "He's actually helping?"_

_"I asked him to."_

_Reborn was one of the few people that the prefect listened to out of respect. Plus, the skylark was annoyed by all the commotion the absent herbivore caused, troubling his disciplined city._

_"Anyway, we'll continue searching." Reborn said. "It may be nothing."_

_The three fell into silence. Gokudera grimaced, praying the hitman was right. But he had a gut feeling that the absence of his boss wasn't something so insignificant. _

_And, unfortunately, his gut feeling was right._

* * *

**(Present)**

_"Jyuudaime..."_ Gokudera watched the back of his boss. He was unable to see just what kind of face Tsuna was making as he held in his thoughts.

_"Why won't you talk to us?"_ Yamamoto was most likely thinking the same thing.

_"Why won't you tell us what happened?"_

* * *

"Sawada!"

"H-Hai!" Tsuna jumped out of his seat as the teacher called out his name. He had been dazing off again, not that paying attention to the lecture would do him any good. Snickers echoed throughout the classroom but were quickly silence by a stern glare from Gokudera.

"Can you answer this question?" The strict teacher standing in the front tapped the complicated math equation on the blackboard.

"Um..." Tsuna stared blankly at the question and bowed his head in embarassment. "N-No, I'm sorry."

The class was about to laugh again but stopped before Gokudera could whip out a handful of dynamites. The teacher sighed. "Work harder, Sawada. Sit down." Even after all he had been through, Tsuna maintained his reputation as No Good-Tsuna. No one would suspect that he had experienced countless, life-threatening battles as the next boss of a powerful mafia family.

"H-Hai." Tsuna sat back down, hands in his laps.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna struggled to ignore the whispers around him.

"But doesn't he seem a little different?"

"He's kind of grown?"

"Maybe he's a little cute?"

"Ew, gross! No way!"

Tsuna slumped in his seat, Gokudera whispering words of encouragement along with Yamamoto who sat in front of him. Tsuna spotted Chrome on the other side of the room. A few girls surrounding her, Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana included, whispered and passed her notes to which she giggled and replied back. Tsuna was relieved that Chrome had gotten used to Nami Middle, where her beloved Mukuro-sama was not.

Enma, as well, seemed to be getting along with some of the guys in class. He looked up at Tsuna and gave him a small wave. Tsuna smiled back.

He sighed in relief as the bell saved him from any more mental torture. The class bunched into groups as they brought out their lunches while others filed out of the class to go to the cafeteria. Tsuna rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Are you okay, jyuudaime?" Gokudera stopped in front of his desk, Yamamoto besides him.

Tsuna gathered himself. "Yeah, just a little sleepy." Tsuna assured his friends.

_"This is bad."_ Tsuna felt sweat glisten on his skin. He struggled to keep his breathing under control. _"I'm having another attack."_

"Maybe you're just hungry?" Yamamoto held up a bento filled with his father's famous sushi. "Want some?"

"Like hell jyuudaime's gonna eat that!" Gokudera snapped. Yamamoto recoiled with a smile. "Hm? Why not?"

Tsuna quickly stood. "I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He excused himself.

"O-Ok, jyuudaime." Gokudera watched as Tsuna left the room, stopping by Chrome, Kyoko, and Enma to say a quick hello. Although he acted like he was fine, Gokudera knew better. If only he were a better right-hand man. Then the Tenth would trust him...he'd be able to tell him what was on his mind...

_"I'm not fit to be his right-hand man if I'm not even capable of gaining jyuudaime's trust!"_

"I think Tsuna's just trying to protect us."

Gokudera started and turned to face a surprisingly docile baseball idiot. His gaze lingered at the door where Tsuna had just exited the room from. Yamamoto's face was calm as his mouth curved slightly upwards. "I don't think it's that he doesn't consider us friends. It's not that he doesn't trust us. He just cares about us so much that he doesn't want to worry us with his own problems."

Gokudera instantly agreed, though he didn't admit it. He ran a hand through his hair, irritated that the puny-brained idiot dared to act smarter than him. "I know. It feels like as jyuudaime is becoming stronger, he becomes more independent. He's doing so much on his own."

"True." Yamamoto laughed, though the light in his eyes was faint. "Tsuna doesn't need our help as much as he used to."

His face was shadowed by his bangs as his grin faded for once.

"Scary, isn't it?"

"Baseball idiot..."

As soon as Yamamoto's cheerfulness vanished, it resurfaced. He beamed at the bomber at his side. "Well, don't worry! We're Tsuna's friends, it'll work out!"

"D-Don't be so laid-back!" Gokudera regained his composure, ignoring the fact that he actually felt better.

The Rain Guardian laughed as he was berated by the rebellious bomber, having accomplished his goal of assuring his close friend.

* * *

**Somewhere in Italy**

A stiff man in his mid-thirties entered a dark office, keeping his head low in respect every second. He silently bowed to a shadowy figure seated in a large wheelie chair behind a polished wooden desk in front of him.

"Boss."

"Oh~?" A silky voice drawled from the figure behind the desk. He wore a dark cloak wit a hood draped over his head, his face concealed beneath a silver mask. He had his legs crossed on top of the desk, his arms folded back behind his head. "What's up?"

The mysterious person's subordinate reported the news he had for his boss. "We have finished making the preparations for your flight."

"Finally?" The shadowy boss said. "What took you so long?"

"I apologize, sir." The man said sincerely. Unsteadiness rose from his throat as he spoke. "Many of the flights were booked-"

"Booked?" The boss cut in. "Then why didn't you just _clear_ them for me?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir." The boss stammered. He glanced to the side and mumbled, his words barely slipping out from his lips. "Little brat..."

"Huh?!" The suited man stiffened as his boss' voice grew deeper. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing, sir!"

"I don't really like being called names, you know." The boss' voice turned cold. He lifted his chin, eyes flashing violently behind his mask. "I-I didn't-" The man began, but the boss interrupted again.

"I'm no idiot." He reached for something inside his cloak lazily. A menacing growl entered his voice. "I'm not deaf, either. You think I haven't heard your awfully annoying voice dissing me behind my back?!

The man in the suit stumbled back, trembling. Fear almost paralyzed him, but he made a run for the door. His hand reached out for the brass doorknob, and he was just about to reach it -

_Bang!_

With a gasp, the subordinate arched back in pain. Deep red stained the back of his black suit and spread across the fabric as he fell forward, slumped against the door, and slid down to the ground, collapsing in a lifeless heap.

The boss clicked his tongue in disappointment. A smoking pistol rested in his raised hand. He tossed it loosely onto his desk and leaned back even further. "Now I have to get someone to clean that up."

He eyed the empty corpse with no remorse. It was worthless death. The only death that mattered to him was the one he'd definitely accomplish in the future. But to do so he had to meet the certain person he'd wanted to see for years.

"I heard Japan's an interesting place..."

* * *

**Back in Namimori**

Defying the announcement he had made to his friends, Tsuna hurried for the roof. He couldn't risk going to the bathroom, knowing he'd probably be caught by a random passerby. The roof was much more open but private.

He panted heavily as he burst out onto the top of the school building. He was met with a strong gust of wind, but he paid it no mind as he slammed the roof door shut and stumbled as far away from plain sight as possible before collapsing against a wall, wheezing. Coughs racked his body as he struggled to smoothly run air through his lungs, throat, and mouth. He gripped his chest tightly as a sharp pain hit him. He curled into a ball with a grunt, perspiration wetting his skin. Coughs began racking throughout his body. He felt for a lumpy object kept hidden under his school uniform hanging from his neck.

_"This thing..."_

He relaxed slightly after his seizure lessened, and he rested his back against the concrete behind him, taking in deep breaths.

_"It's getting even worse."_ Tsuna wiped his brow. _"This isn't good. I won't be able to keep this from everyone much longer if this keeps up."_

Tsuna closed his eyes in an attempt to steady his circulation. He waited for the searing heat inside him to cool down before opening his eyes again, only to find a pair of piercing gray eyes and a shining metal tonfa in his face. His calming heartbeat sped up once again as he shrieked.

"H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna recoiled as the prefect towered over him, black gakuran top fluttering in the wind on his shoulders. He wielded his signature weapons in his arms threateningly.

"You noisy herbivore." Hibari growled. "I'll bite you to death for disrupting my sleep."

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna clasped his hands together in apology. Hibari noted that the herbivore didn't freak out as much as he used to. It was something that he had noticed ever since about a year ago when the small animal had caused an annoying disturbance within his city.

"Hn." With a huff, Hibari lowered his tonfas. "Sickly people are not allowed in my school."

Tsuna flinched, alarmed that he had been seen. Though it was probably better to be seen by the indifferent Hibari than his kinder friends who would pelt him with concerned questions on the spot. For some reason, Tsuna seemed to always run into the most apathetic people during situations similar to the one he was currently in.

"S-Sorry." Tsuna pushed himself up onto his feet, using the wall as support. Hibari's gaze sharpened at this, and Tsuna braced himself for some sort of beating. To his relief, nothing happened.

"That Bronco," Hibari began, showing no intention of attacking. "He's back?"

"D-Dino-san?" Tsuna hesitated. He'd prefer it if Hibari didn't meet up with the Chiavarone boss - for the sake of any innocent bystanders -, but he knew lying to the most feared person in Namimori would lead to his death. "Um, yeah. He arrived last night."

"Where is he?" Demanded Hibari, his tonfas back in Tsuna's line of vision. "I want to bite that man to death."

"P-Please don't do that!" Tsuna panicked. "Th-That'd be dangerous...um, I'm not sure. Reborn probably knows, though."

"Hmph." Hibari backed down, giving the short teen some space to breathe. "I'll find him myself."

"O-Ok, then." Tsuna stuttered. He eyed the roof door, then back at Hibari, making sure he was allowed to leave. He smiled at the prefect and inclined his head. "Then I'll see you later, Hibari-san."

He darted for the door before any more damage could be done.

Hibari put away his tonfas(who know where) and looked out at the city from the metal fence on the perimeter of the roof. Like others, even Hibari had noticed the strange behavior coming from the small animal.

_"That herbivore is the same."_

The wind picked up, his gakuran top blowing more to the side, his dark hair swishing left-to-right, as his eyes lifted to the clear blue sky.

_"Yet he is so different."_

* * *

**Review? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please review, I'm begging you! (Not really, but really!)**


	3. Precious Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn! It's my lifelong dream, but I don't!**

* * *

**Summary: After mysteriously disappearing, Tsuna regained memories of a past life that he had long forgotten, a past that would greatly affect his fate. And once he was found, he wasn't the same. Months later, a new enemy appears before Vongola, and he seems to know more about Tsuna than he was letting on. And with limited time, Tsuna must accomplish his goal before it's too late.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Precious Friends**

To say that Dino was worried was a great understatement.

After years of experience with the harsh world of the Mafia, he had learned to keep his emotions in check. Getting too carried away would result in your downfall.

And yet, even after learning all that, he still couldn't help but worry for his figurative little brother.

Dino thought of the small boy with gravity-defying hair as he swished a glass of nonalcoholic wine in his hands. The red liquid sloshed against the curved sides of the cup, momentarily forgotten.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Reborn! It's been a week! Isn't this serious?"_

_Dino's ex-tutor shot him a sharp glance. "You think I don't know that? I even called Nono asking him to search Italy and some other countries. Although I considered the fact that the stupid cow accidentally shot Dame-Tsuna with the Ten Year Bazooka, he told me he'd sent it somewhere for repair a few days before Tsuna disappeared."_

_Dino sighed. So the possibility that Tsuna had once again been shot into the future was out._

_"So it's really a kidnapping?" Dino asked. Reborn brooded, then shrugged. "Probably. At least that's what I want to say."_

_"It sounds like you're saying it's something worse." Dino felt uncertainty piled up in his throat. What if his little brother was in deep trouble?_

_Reborn feigned innocence for a moment. "How would I know?" Dino backed down, but Reborn sighed. "I just have some sort of feeling that this isn't some small every day abduction."_

_"Kidnapping isn't exactly normal, though." Dino tentatively attemped to lighten the mood. "Romario hasn't found any leads, and he's been working his butt off with Kusakabe for days."_

_"No luck with Tsuna's guardians, either." Reborn reported. "This could grown into something much more serious if we don't find Tsuna soon."_

_"Yeah." Dino paused for a moment, then asked. "Are you sure he wasn't acting strange or anything before he went missing? He didn't mention anything?"_

_"Nope." Reborn answered. "He didn't say anything, and he seemed just fine. If he was hiding something, I'm sure I would've noticed."_

_Dino cringed, unsatisfied with the answer._

_"Reborn...what if he's already...?"_

_The omnious question lingered in the air as the baby hitman clammed up. But the tense silence was broken by the sudden ring of Dino's cell phone. He reached for his mobile and took the call._

_"Yamamoto? What's-"_

_The Bronco stopped short, eyes widening as a sincere voice spoke from the other end. "What?!"Reborn noticed this and perked up, eyes hardening. Dino sucked in his breath. "How bad is his condition?"_

_Anxiety filled Dino's voice as he exchanged a few words with the Rain Guardian on the end of the line. "All right. We'll head over there right now."_

_Reborn questioned his ex-student as soon as he ended the call. "What did Yamamoto want?"_

_Dino paused for a moment, giving himself a chance to digest the news before passing it on to the hitman. _

_"They found Tsuna."_

_Reborn braced himself, sensing that something bad had happened. "And?"_

_"They found him in the forest." Dino continued. "...in a_ critical_ condition."_

_Reborn's eyes were shadowed under his fedora. Dino could somehow tell that Reborn was upset. _

_"Let's go." Reborn curtly turned, heading for the door. Dino watched, unable to sense what Reborn was thinking. He clenched his fists, concern throbbing in his chest, before following Reborn._

_"Tsuna..."_

* * *

**Present**

Dino rubbed the back of his head tiredly and took a sip of his wine. After finding Tsuna, the fluffy-haired teen had clammed up, refusing to leak any information on where he had gone and what had happened. Even after he recovered from his injuries, he rarely left his room. But three days after his recovery, Tsuna had got up and went to school like everything was normal.

_"Ever since then, Tsuna hasn't been the same."_ Dino relented, setting his wine down in front of him. _"And Reborn's been pestering me to keep an eye on him."_

"Not that I need to be told that." Dino sighed. His stomach growled, complaining about the fact that Dino hadn't eaten since he had left Italy yesterday afternoon. The blonde stood, walking across the room. He passed an open window where a certain raven-haired high-schooler balanced himself on the windowsill.

"Hey, Kyoya." Dino greeted the boy, half-asleep after having slept-in due to jet lag. The presence of his student suddenly hit him, and he stumbled back, waving a pointed finger at the prefect. "Wait, when did you get here?!"

"Hn." Hibari hopped off the windowsill into the room, his gakuran flying behind him. Dino stepped back, preparing himself to reach for the whip on the sofa behind him. "H-Hey, Kyoya. Do you need something?"

"You ran away from our last fight." Hibari advanced on the young Italian, metal weapons raised. "For being such a coward, I will bite you to death!"

"I-I had important business back in Italy!" Dino defended himself, sweating buckets. "But you stopped me, we got into a fight, and I ended up being late for my flight! Do you know how much trouble you caused me, Kyoya?!"

"Enough talk." Hibari growled.

"Kyoya!" Dino prepared to grab his whip, but a thought reached his mind. His face darkened, and he faced the boy head on. Hibari caught this but held his ground. "Let's stop this, Kyoya. These fights are too troublesome."

"Like I care."

"Listen to me for once!" Dino wailed, then face-palmed his forehead, trying to figure out the best way to deal with his difficult student. "L-Look, Tsuna always gets troubled whenever we brawl. I don't want to put anything more on his shoulders."

The prefect thought back to his encounter with the small animal earlier that afternoon on the school roof. It was obvious that the boy was not in his best condition. He dismissed the thought.

"So, what?"

"Kyoya, please." Dino's eyes held some sort of desperation that Hibari rarely saw whenever he demanded to fight. Instead of exasperation, his gaze held a strong sense of anxiety.

Hibari lowered his tonfas. "Hmph. I do not wish to fight you in such a state." Plus, Dino had no subordinates around. He'd probably trip over his own feet before Hibari could even touch him.

Dino broke out into a smile and sighed, satisfied. "Thanks, Kyoya!"

"Hn."

"You hungry?" Dino asked. "Thirsty? I have some really good wine from back home!"

"I'll bite you to death for offering a minor alcohol." Hibari's tonfas reappeared. Dino shuffled back, making sure he was out of the weapon's range. "R-Right. Sorry." _"Oh, yeah, I remember that the future Hibari couldn't really handle alcohol."_ He made sure not to speak the thought out loud, knowng he'd get beaten if he did so.

"Anyway," Dino gave up on trying to be hospitable. "How's Tsuna?"

Hibari once again remembered his encounter. "How should I know?"

"C'mon, don't be so difficult!"

Hibari said nothing for a moment, head held high. He glared at the Bronco fiercely. "That herbivore is trying too hard to act like a carnivore. It's pathetic."

Having gotten used to Hibari's strange way with words, Dino grimaced.

"Not good, huh?"

Dino collapsed onto the sofa behind him, his expression uneasy. "No matter how many times we ask, Tsuna won't say a word. And I've talked to countless families and other people, but none of them have any idea of where Tsuna was during that time."

Hibari simply stood to the side while maintaining his indifferent ambiance.

"He's really grown up, huh?" Dino mused with a light laugh in his tone. "It's too strange to get used to."

Tsuna obviously still cared deeply for his comrades. That much would definitely never change. But unlike before, he accepted things as they were, and remained distant so as to avoid his friends from finding out whatever he kept hidden in the dark.

"Sometimes it seems like Tsuna is lonely." Said Dino. "He has to burden something heavy all by himself. But it doesn't have to be that way." Smiling, he turned to Hibari, who didn't flinch an inch. "Kyoya. You are one of Tsuna's guardians, and therefore one of his friends. Take good care of your boss."

As expected, the Disciplinary Committee head didn't reply. But, for once, he did not deny the fact that he was a Guardian or that Tsuna was his boss. With a grunt, he turned and leaped out the window, coming and going in an aloof manner.

"Some things will never change." Dino smirked.

"And my student is one of them."

* * *

For once, Tsuna was alone.

Tsuna walked in silence, something he rarely did what with all the people always gathering around him, mind off wandering somewhere else. In his arms was a stack of bentos wrapped in a large blue cloth his mother had made for him to bring to Dino and Romario.

He was hesitant to meet up with his older brother, knowing he would be checking to make sure he was all right. Tsuna appreciated the thought, but he didn't need it.

_"He doesn't have to worry over me."_ Tsuna's placed his hand on his chest without thinking. _"I'm fine. I'm really fine."_

He felt a spark of heat from the object beneath his uniform.

_"I'm fine."_

Dazing off, Tsuna didn't realize he was walking straight into a tall teen observing the goods of a small mart in front of him. With a cry of surprise, Tsuna crashed into the side of the innocent customer.

"Ah, I'm so sorry-!"

"Oya, oya? What do we have here?"

Tsuna jumped, startled. The familiar voice brought his eyes up, and he found himself inches away from a pale pineapple head donned in his signature Kokuyo uniform.

"M-Mukuro?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Kufufufu, I am here minding my own business." Mukuro chided. "This is my territory, after all."

Tsuna looked around, and it dawned on him. He was practically in a few meters away from Kokuyo Land.

_"Right! Dino-san's hotel was near Kokuyo Land!"_

"Oh, right..."

Mukuro eyed the young Vongola and asked. "How is Chrome?"

"Eh? Oh, she's fine!" Tsuna's face lit up. "She's really getting used to our school! She's even made some friends."

The cold-blooded illusionist's face softened at this. "I see."

Tsuna smiled. Chrome was one of Mukuro's weak points. His rare, genuine smiles only showed whenever she or his was around.

"By the way, what are you doing?" Tsuna questioned. Mukuro turned back to the variety of snacks in front of him. "Oh. It is my turn to retrieve dinner, so I am here to do so."

"D-Dinner? You guys still eat eat only junk food?" Tsuna's eyes lit with worry. "That's not healthy, Mukuro."

"Kufufu, I don't want to hear that from you, shortie." Mukuro snapped. Tsuna blushed, embarrassed.

But he put the insult aside as a sudden idea popped in his head. "Then, how about I give you these?" He untied the cloth in his hands containing the bentos.

"What are those...?"

Tsuna giggled at the illusionist's actions towards something so ordinary to others yet so foreign to him.

"They're bentos." Tsuna replied. A wrinkle of annoyance appeared on Mukuro's forehead. "I know _that_. I have seen Chrome eating them."

"They don't have them in Italy, though, right?"

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro laughed, but he seemed slightly irritated. "Do you take me for some sort of extraterrestrial alien?"

_"Gokudera-kun thinks so..."_ The silverette was obsessed with such strange occurrences and found Mukuro to be some sort of out-of-this-world being planning on taking over the world(that part was correct). But Tsuna kept the thought to himself. "Hehe, sorry."

"Well, these were originally meant for Dino-san," Tsuna held up the boxes. "But I think you and your friends need them more than they do. I'm sure Dino-san will understand."

Mukuro sneered, turning down the offer. "No thank you. I do not need your charity."

Tsuna's face fell for a moment, but he pressed forward. "This isn't charity. Just think of it as a favor for Chrome."

"Chrome?"

"She's been worrying that you and the other Kokuyo guys haven't been eating properly." Tsuna informed him. "She's been thinking about bringing you guys something, so accept it for her, ok?"

Mukuro gave in, seemingly fine with accepting Tsuna's offer as long as it was for Chrome. "But first, I at least need to buy some chocolate puffed grains, otherwise Ken will be upset."

Tsuna nodded and followed him into the mart. He watched as the older teen rummaged through racks of chocolate-flavored snacks and placed them within a shopping basket.

_"To think that Mukuro runs errands like this. He may be apathetic, but he really cares for Chrome and the rest."_

He stood to the side as Mukuro stood at the cash register to pay for his goods. He produced a leather wallet, but stopped short.

"Mukuro?"

He took a step forward and got a closer look at Mukuro's irked expression. Realizing the situation, Tsuna meekly raised a hand in offering.

"Um, Mukuro...do you...want me to pay for you?"

* * *

"I'm ashamed by the mere fact that I have received help from you." Mukuro deadpanned as he walked alongside Tsuna.

Tsuna huffed, then smiled. "Well, I'm sorry for paying for your snacks, Mukuro."

"I did not ask you to."

"But you let me."

A wrinkle of irritation formed on Mukuro's forehead. Since when had the Vongola boss become so...mischievous?

"You have become sly, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" But if it was coming from Mukuro, then it couldn't possibly be a compliment.

"I remember Chrome telling me your allowance is only 500 yen a month." Tsuna remembered when he had encountered the girl in the park along with Lambo**(AN: Drama CD)**.

"We aren't exactly wealthy." Mukuro sighed, thinking back to his empty wallet.

"You guys could get jobs." Tsuna suggested, but Mukuro smirked. "It would be quite difficult to do so."

"Why's that?"

"We have criminal records," Said Mukuro. "And not just in the mafia world."

Tsuna frowned at this. It would be a hard for a group of juvenile criminals to find a profitable place that would accept them despite their background. As Tsuna pondered over the thought, he felt the heat in his chest grow. He clenched his teeth as he felt his breathing become heavier.

But as hard as he tried to cover it, Mukuro caught the change in his condition. He recalled the meeting he'd had a while back with the Arcobaleno Reborn and Vongola's hooligans.

_**(Flashback)**  
_

_"You are all Tsuna's guardians." Reborn informed the six teens and child occupying the room. "And as his guardians, you all have to be there for him."_

_"I definitely won't leave jyuudaime's side, Reborn-san!" The silver-haired little puppy declared. Yamamoto Takeshi laughed besides him. "Same here!"_

_"We all know that Tsuna's hiding something." Reborn said. "And he's definitely not willing to tell us. It's your guys' job to keep an eye on him."_

_"Leave it to us to the extreme!" Ryohei hollered. Hibari, being the antisocial person he was, turned and left the room. Mukuro followed to do the same._

_"Mukuro-sama!" Mukuro stopped at Chrome's call. Hibari, though, was already gone._

_"Kufufu, I do not recall becoming one of you mafioso." Mukuro smoothly sneered. "Let alone accepting Sawada Tsunayoshi as my boss."_

_"You bastard!" Gokudera proceeded to assault the illusionist, but Yamamoto held him back. "Maa, maa."_

_"I will see you another time, my dear Chrome." Mukuro acknowledged the girl, gave Gokudera a teasing smile, and left._

_He had thought he'd made it clear that he had no desire to associate himself with the group, but the Arcobaleno didn't seem to get the message. He turned to find the small hitman standing in his shadow, arms folded._

_"What more do you want from me, Arcobaleno?"_

_"You have some sort of mental connection with Tsuna." Reborn deduced. Ever since their first fight at Kokuyo Land, Tsuna had always been able to sense the presence of his first rival and share his dreams from time to time like Chrome. Although no one really knew why, Tsuna had always known whenever Mukuro was near. "Do you know anything about Tsuna?"_

_"Kufufufu, unfortunately for you, I do not." Mukuro snickered. "And even if I did, I would not be obligated to tell you."_

_Reborn let out a sigh. "And to think Tsuna did so much for your sake."_

_"Oya?" Mukuro quirked at this. "I have not asked Sawada Tsunayoshi for anything."_

_"Of course you haven't." Reborn agreed. "But he does all that he can for your sake anyway."_

_"What...?"_

_"After we returned from the future," Reborn enlightened the Kokuyo leader on his student's intentions. "and before our fight with Daemon Spade, Tsuna begged the Vindice for you to be released."_

_"..."_

_"He kept telling them about how you were a big help in the future." Said Reborn. "It's dangerous to stand up against the Vindice, I'm sure you know that."_

_Mukuro scowled, gripping his trident. "I do not need the mafia's help." Nor did he want it._

_"Tsuna knows that." Reborn put great emphasis on his words. "But he did it anyway. And if it weren't for him, you would've still been locked up at the bottom of Vendicare."_

_Mukuro scoffed. Did Reborn think that, by mentioning how Tsuna had diligently tried to free him from prison, he would somehow come to care for him? To feel indebted to him?_

_Reborn turned on his heel, sparing Mukuro one last glance. "It doesn't matter what you think. Tsuna considers you as part of his family. Keep that in mind."_

_Mukuro struggled to resist the urge to skewer the strongest baby right on the spot. But, no. The target of his rage was Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_ The foolish mafioso who refused to leave him be._

**(Present)**

The occupied Tsuna seemed unaware of Mukuro's hard gaze as they entered the run-down Kokuyo building. The two were instantly approached by two menacing teens in green Kokuyo uniforms.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken waved at his childhood friend, then spotted Tsuna and narrowed his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here, byon?"

"U-Um..." Tsuna stammered. He had always found the Kokuyo gang to be intimidating.

Chikusa pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Why are you with Vongola, Mukuro-sama?"

"I bumped into Mukuro at the store." Tsuna answered for the illusionist who had taken a seat on the rotting couch at the side of the room. "I had these with me, so I offered to bring them to you. Plus I bought these." He held up the bentos and snacks. "Mukuro didn't have any money on him, so-"

"How much longer to you plan on staying, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro, who was now flipping through a magazine, cut him off.

"We don't need anything from you byon!" Ken scowled.

Tsuna smiled at this, startling the blonde. "Don't be like that. Chrome wants you to have these too. Mukuro already accepted."

"Wha-?!" Ken whirled around, but Mukuro was busy with his magazine, music blaring in his ears from the headphones he had put on. He turned back to Tsuna, stuttering. "L-Like hell I'll do anything for that woman!"

"But you actually want them, don't you?" Chikusa piped up, expressionless. Ken scowled at him. "Shut up byon!" He glared at the bentos and snacks, then at Tsuna, who was still smiling. "F-Fine. But only because Mukuro-sama said so!"

Tsuna handed the food over to Chikusa, satsified. "Good. Chrome and I were both worried for you guys' health. She'll be happy to hear this."

"That woman..." Chikusa growled, but a pink blush had formed on his cheeks. "Why are you helping us anyway, Vongola?"

Tsuna tilted his head, as if he didn't understand the question. "Why? Isn't it normal to help out a friend?"

"F-Friend?!" Chikusa stumbled over his words. Had the Vongola really just claimed to be his companion. "Since when?! I'm not friends with a scrawny mutt like you!"

"Look who's talking."

"Shut up, Kakipi!"

Tsuna chuckled, attracting the attention of the two teens. Mukuro acted as if he was deep into his magazine, but his eyes barely glanced over the top of the papers to the brunnette talking to his lackies.

"You all are my precious friends." Tsuna announced warmly. "You guys, Chrome, Mukuro, and everyone I've met so far."

"Wh-What's with you all of a sudden, byon?!" Ken was taken aback by the sudden emotion in the young Vongola's eyes. Tsuna, realizing this, closed them. He turned to walk towards the exit, waving over his shoulder. "I have to go now, but enjoy. See you later!"

And with that, Tsuna was gone. Ken could only stare at where the brown-haired midget had once been standing.

"Tch!" Ken lifted the boxes and plastic bags in his hands. "Who does he think he is?"

Chikusa offered him an answer. "Your self-claimed friend."

"Hmph!" Chikusa sat down and began unwrapping the bentos. "It'd be a shame to waste food. C'mon, Kakipii."

The four-eyed boy sighed and took a seat next to Chikusa. He glanced at Mukuro, still buried in his magazine. "Mukuro-sama?"

"I will eat later." Mukuro replied. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his gang began digging into the meal. His thoughts drifted back to the meeting.

_"Tsuna considers you as a part of his family."_

A sinister smirk formed on Mukuro's smirk.

_"I do not belong to the rotten mafia."_

He flipped to the next page in his magazine, though his focus wasn't on the print and pictures.

_"But I will keep that in mind._

* * *

A small boy stepped off a private plane with a long sigh. Being couped up for so long had put a strain on his muscles.

"Ugh, I really hate long flights.

"Boss."

"Hm? What?"

"We've made arrangements for your residence here in Japan." A group of figures wearing long coats with hoods covering their faces approached the boy. "Shall we head over there now?"

"No. I wanna go meet up with someone first." The masked boy tilted his head back. It was early evening, unlike back home in Italy.

"Who?"

"Hm...an old acquaintance, I guess you could say." A dark smile formed on his lips as he thought of the very person who had brought him to the foreign country. His lackies bowed at his request, and he continued to watch the sky above him.

"I'm coming for you." The boy muttered to himself.

He lifted a hand up towards the sky, as if reaching for something. In a one swift moment, he clenched his fist around the airy nothingness, squeezing the image he had in mind before him.

"Tsuna."

* * *

Tsuna gasped. The pencil he had been using to scribble random answers on his homework fell from his hand, rolling across his desk before halting to a stop, forgotten.

A sudden pain gathered in his chest, sucking the air out of him. He abruptly stood in response, knocking over the chair behind him. His eyes were dilated and shaking as a cold, familiar feeling crept up his spine, causing him to trouble.

His right hand went to his chest, where he hid a forsaken object beneath his shirt. His lips formed a tight, grim line across his pale face as he took in a deep, shaky breath and brought his head up to peer out the window. His eyes shadowed beneath his bangs as he confirmed his suspicions.

_"It's him...!"_

Although the sky outside seemed to clear and tranquil, he felt as if a dark and ominous storm was approaching. He clenched his teeth as a brief image flashed in his mind.

_He was sprawled on the ground, struggling to breathe. A firm grip was wrapped around his neck, preventing oxygen from properly running through his body._

_An anguished face cried in despair and agony above him, yelling a string of harsh words that could only partially be heard._

_The world began to blur, but those words still rang loud and clear._

It was finally time. The dreaded moment he had been regretfully waiting for was finally here. But no matter how many days, weeks, months, years had passed, Tsuna would never be fully prepared for the future that was laid before him.

_"There's no mistaking it!"_

But he had no choice. He had to do this.

No matter how much he wished not to.

_"He's finally here!"_

* * *

**Thoughts? Please leave reviews!**


	4. Approaching Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'd love to, though. Ah, if I was the owner of Hibari Kyoya(daydreams). Teehee :)**

* * *

**Summary: After mysteriously disappearing, Tsuna regained memories of a past life that he had long forgotten, a past that would greatly affect his fate. And once he was found, he wasn't the same. Months later, a new enemy appears before Vongola, and he seems to know more about Tsuna than he was letting on. And with limited time, Tsuna must accomplish his goal before it's too late.**

* * *

**There will be various pairings. Kudos for HibarixChrome! Probably TsunaxKyoko and GokuderaxHaru. Who should Yamamoto be paired with? Give me some ideas, please! I've also edited chapter two a little, btw!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Approaching Storm**

_"Look!"_

_"Is that-?!"_

_"Tsuna!"_

_"Bossu!"_

_"Jyuudaime!"_

_Gokudera felt his heart lodge in his throat as a flood of emotions washed over him. Relief, concern, shock. He was more than happy to finally see his beloved boss again._

_But not in this state._

_A million questions surfaced. Why was Tsuna in the forest? Why was he so hurt? Where had he been all this time? But Gokudera knew that his first priority was to save his boss, so he pushed down the questions and processed what laid before his very eyes._

_"Jyuudaime..." Gokudera shook his head to snap himself out of his daze. "Jyuudaime!" He knelt besides the brunette. His chest heaved rapidly, showing he was having trouble breathing properly. The crimson red oozing from the wounds all over his body stained his clothes. Ryohei began pouring Sun flames onto the boy besides Gokudera. _

_"My flames are extremely not working!" Panic and sincerity filled Ryohei's face, something that rarely happened. "He needs extreme medical attention, now!"_

_"I'll call for help!" Yamamoto offered. He pulled out his cell, all the while anxiously watching as his friends attended to Tsuna._

_Gokudera called out to the nearest person he could find. "Oi, Dokuro! Go find Doctor Shamal!" He didn't give the girl a chance to reply. "He should be at his apartment! You've been there before, right?! Take Mukuro with you!"_

_The said illusionist narrowed his eyes, obviously bothered for being ordered. But Chrome tugged on his sleeve. Now wasn't the time._

_The pineapple duo left to find the perverted doctor as Gokudera ripped the sleeve of his shirt off from his arm and applied it to Tsuna's leaking wounds. But the scarlet liquid soon seeped through the fabric._

_"Tch!" Gokudera was contemplating on another way to prevent his boss from bleeding to death when a hard object suddenly slammed into the back of his head. He yelped in surprise and whirled around, scowling, ready to berate the idiot who had dared to interrupt him as he attended to the Tenth, when he spotted a first aid kid on the ground. His eyes flickered to Hibari, who had resumed his aloof position leaning against a tree after having hurled the white box at the Storm Guardian. _

_Gokudera narrowed his eyes, pushing aside the question of why Hibari had a first-aid kit on him and why he was actually helping for once. "Thanks!" He opened the kit and produced a roll of bandages. With Ryohei's help, he wrapped up the punctures in Tsuna's body the best he could. _

_"Hang in there, Jyuudaime!" The bomber pleaded, voice cracking. Just the thought of losing his boss made him want to puke, but he had to stand strong. He needed to save Tsuna. _

_"You can do it, Sawada!" Ryohei hollered as he gently pressed down on Tsuna's injuries._

_Yamamoto ended the call on his phone and joined his friends. "C'mon, Tsuna!"_

_Meanwhile, Lambo wailed next to his older brother. "WAHHHHH! TSUNAAAAAA!"_

_Under normal circumstances, Gokudera would have snapped at the cow child for being a brat, but he was too focused on the worsening condition of Tsuna. __  
_

_It was then that Chrome arrived along with Mukuro and Shamal. "We brought him!" She took a seat next to Ryohei and began to help treat her injured boss._

_Meanwhile, the perverted doctor quickly analyzed the situation and proceeded to get to work. He began inspecting the Vongola Tenth's body with professional hands. His eyebrows slanted into a grimace._

_"He's lost too much blood and is losing more by the second!" Shamal reported. "We have to get him to an actual facility, and stat!"_

_"On it!"_

_The guardians and Shamal whirled around to spot Dino rushing towards them, Reborn on his shoulder. The two glared at the frail figure that was their little brother/student._

_"We called a Vongola Medical Team!" Dino informed the group. "They'll be here any minute!"_

_"Jyuudaime...!" Gokudera mentally cursed himself for allowing Tsuna to have been hurt. What a right-hand man he was._

_"Please...!"_

_"...ry...so...rry..."_

_Gokudera had barely caught the hoarse whisper. A breath of surprise escaped from his lips, and he stilled, everyone else soon doing the same. Even Lambo had ceased crying, and Hibari had lifted his head to observe the semiconscious boy. They were all silent so as to make sure that they had heard correctly._

_"...so...rry..."_

_"J-Jyuu...daime?" Gokudera blinked. His eyes followed downwards to where the barely audible voice had come from. And they soon met with a pair of fierce brown eyes that seemed to be fighting to stay open._

_"Jyuudaime!"_

_"Tsuna!"_

_"Bossu!"_

_"G-Goku...Gokudera...kun?" Tsuna slowly recognized the face before him. Gokudera leaned forward desperately. "Hai, Jyuudaime! It's me! We're all here!" He bowed his head in shame. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to properly protect you! I wasn't there for you, and now you're..."_

_He choked on his words kept his position as there was no reply. At least for a few seconds._

_"I'm...back?"_

_These words caught the attention of Gokudera and the rest of the present guardians. A distorted look filled Tsuna's eyes as he asked in a daze. "I'm...home?"_

_"Yes! You're back home, with us!" Gokudera answered, not knowing what Tsuna really meant. And to his surprise, a dreadful emotion spread across Tsuna's face as he took a sharp breath._

_"N-No..."_

_"Ts-Tsuna?" Stammered Yamamoto. In the back, Hibari seemed somewhat interested in what Tsuna was muttering and listened closely. Mukuro narrowed his multicolored eyes._

_"I-I..." Gokudera felt his heart break as tears formed within the two dull orbs holding his gaze. What terrible thing was causing Tsuna so much suffering? A single tear softly trailed down Tsuna's pale complexion as he squeezed his eyes shut._

_"I'm...sorry..."_

_"S-Sorry...?" Ryohei repeated, obviously confused. "For what, Sawada?!"_

_"I...did it again..."_

_Gokudera then realized that Tsuna's words weren't directed at them. At least not them entirely. The five people present all listened intently, clueless as to what their boss was saying._

_"I...messed up again...I'm so...sorry..."_

_The pain shaking Tsuna's tone was unacceptable. He seemed slightly unfocused. "What's wrong, Jyuudaime?! What do you mean?!"_

_But before he got an answer, the round brown eyes were hidden beneath two closed eyelids. Tsuna was __unconscious, hopefully..._

_"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, unable to keep calm. "Please get a grip, Jyuudaime!"_

_"Sawada!"_

_"Tsuna!"_

_"Boss' pulse is dropping fast!" Chrome cried, her hand gripping Tsuna's tightly. _

_"Dammnit, where are they?!" Dino seethed impatiently. He was about to give them another call when they soon arrived, two men balancing a stretcher between them._

_They didn't waste any time gently lifting Vongola Decimo off the ground and onto the stretcher. His guardians, excluding Hibari and Mukuro, and Dino never left his side._

_"Please be all right, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera prayed to the heavens with all his might that Tsuna would overcome the current situation._

_"You better not die, Sawada!"_

_"DON'T DIE, TSUNAAAAAA!"_

_"Tsuna, please!"_

_"B-Boss!"_

_And amid the cries of his name, the anxious sobs calling out for him, Tsuna barely awoke one last time. And before blacking out again, he mumbled one last word._

_"Sorry..."_

* * *

_"Sorry..."_

Tsuna had constantly repeated the word, as if in a trance, when he had first been found after his seven-day disappearance. The single word echoed in Gokudera's head every chance he got.

What exactly was Tsuna sorry for?

The mixed Italian leaned back on the long couch in his vacant living room with a heavy sigh. He raised the remote at his side, switching the blaring television in front of him off. He usually kept it on in order to fill the vacant silence that constantly occupied his empty apartment, but at the moment he welcomed the lack of noise.

It had been about half a year since Tsuna's disappearance. Even though it had been so long ago, Gokudera felt as if it was only just yesterday he and the other Guardians had stumbled upon their severely injured boss.

The silverette ran a hand through his hair with a tired sigh as the anxiety that had tortured him back then resurfaced within his memory.

And even now, the concern from that time still lingered within him. No matter how many times they brought up the question, Tsuna would smile, eyes contradicting his expression, and clam up. It was obvious that Tsuna didn't want to talk about what had happened to him.

Gokudera both respected and despised that. He respected Tsuna's decision, but at the same time he refused to stand aside as his boss burdened something dark and heavy all alone. He had joined the Bucking Horse and others in an underground search to find any evidence of Tsuna's whereabouts, but to no avail.

It was likely that Reborn knew a little something about what was going on, but he seemed to respect Tsuna's wish as well and never said a word.

And after the incident, Tsuna never smiled like he had before. His smile was calm, gentle, and reserved, keeping his full emotions intact. His eyes were shielded, hard to read. They were so warm yet sad at the same time, and looking into them aroused a strange feeling in Gokudera that he just couldn't describe.

_"Jyuudaime..." _Gokudera brought his hand forward, eyes glued onto his open palm. _"How can I be his right-hand man when I don't even know what's going on...?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his front door. The bomber stood hastily, wondering just who was visiting him at such an hour. Besides his boss and the so-called "friends" he had made, no one really dropped by, especially since he often hung out at the Sawada household rather than his own place.

So he was surprised when he found a certain stupid woman standing outside his apartment, arms crossed behind her back.

"Hello, Gokudera-san!"

"What the hell are you doing here, stupid woman?" Scowled Gokudera. Said stupid woman pouted.

"Haru is not a stupid woman!" Haru snapped. "How rude! I even went out all this way to come here!"

"Your house isn't too far from here!" Gokudera reminded her. "And I didn't _ask_ you to come in the first place! What do you want, anyway?!"

Haru seemed hesitant to reply. Instead, she peeked around the teen to get a good look at his large home. Besides the little furniture here and there, it almost seemed as if no one actually lived in it.

"Hahi? This place is so...empty." Haru noted, causing Gokudera to click his tongue and step to the side so that his body was blocking her view. "Shut up! Just tell me what you want!"

"Hmph!" Haru huffed. She carefully brought her gloved hands out front to reveal a metal pot.

"Wh-What's that...?" Gokudera eyed the pot as if it might explode. Haru frowned at this. "It's stew! Be thankful!"

"Wha-?!" Gokudera stammered at this. Did the stupid woman actually make food for him?

"I-I don't need it!" Gokudera's defensive wall towards other people surfaced, and he motioned to close the door, only to be stopped when Haru stuck her foot out to keep Gokudera from shutting her out.

"Don't be like that!" Haru scolded. Not waiting for an answer, the girl let herself in, much to the dismay of Gokudera.

"O-Oi! Don't just barge in like that!" His irritation grew even further as the air-head ignored him. She set the pot down in Gokudera's kitchen, which he rarely used. Haru took note of the sparkly clean area and got the message.

"Gokudera-san, you can't just survive on cup noodles!" Haru scolded, eyeing the trash can in the corner filled to the brim with empty paper cups.

"Don't talk like you're my mother, you stupid woman!"

"Haru is not stupid!"

"Che!" Gokudera fought back the urge to kick the girl out his apartment, but he contained himself. "If you don't want anything else from me, then scram!"

"How rude!" Haru puffed out her cheeks.

"What more do you want from me?!" Gokudera demanded.

Haru faltered and turned her eyes to the pot before her. "Th-That's..."

"Don't tell me you came here for no particular reason!" _"Damn woman, wasting my time!"_

"I-I just..." Haru stumbled over her words. She paused for a moment to recollect herself before rapidly turning to face the three-fourths Italian and declaring.

"I just want to eat with Gokudera-san!"

All of Gokudera's anger evaporated for a moment as his face went slack at Haru's sudden outburst. "What...?"

"D-Don't be mistaken!" Haru added. "I just thought that maybe you should brighten this place up some more..."

"Huh?" The normally intellectual bomber had trouble following.

"It's just that...you go to Tsuna-san's house often," Haru explained. "And so does everyone else. It's always lively and overcrowded there."

_"What's this woman saying?"_

Haru seemed to have lost herself for a moment in thought before recollecting herself. She glared at Gokudera straight in the eye, taking him by surprise. "But do you ever invite anyone to _your_ home?"

"Wh-What are you-?!"

"Tsuna-san told me that your conditions at home were rough!" Haru didn't miss a beat, causing Gokudera's eyes to widen. Tsuna had really said that...?

"I don't really understand, but..." Gokudera flinched as Haru took a bold step forward. "You shouldn't have to come home to such an empty place!"

"Th-That's none of your business!" Gokudera shuffled backwards. But before he realized it, his back had hit the kitchen counter behind him, and Haru was right up in his face, her expression hard and strong.

"It _is_ Haru's business!" Haru snapped. "If a friend is in need, then Haru will definitely not ignore it!"

"I am _not_ in need!"

"Don't lie!"

Gokudera found himself clenched the edge of the counter tightly. He had only just realized that he was so tense. His teeth were clenched, as if his body knew what Haru's intentions were but he didn't want to admit it himself.

"After I talked about you with Tsuna-san, I thought really hard about it!" Haru didn't back down, keeping the short distance between her and Gokudera. "I thought about how lonely it would feel like to leave Tsuna-san's house and come to this place!"

"..."

"Gokudera-san, you are very loyal to Tsuna-san, but at the same time you never tell him how you really feel!"

A gasp escaped his throat and left out of his mouth as the truth struck him. Why did those words sound so familiar? They felt as if they had once been spoken upon his tongue.

And they had. Those thoughts were the exact same ones that he had about the Tenth.

It was painful for Tsuna to hide his inner thoughts from Gokudera. He felt like he was being closed out by his dear boss, the one who had saved him from the dark despair he had arrived from Italy with.

But he had no right to think that, for he was doing exactly the same. What kind of horrible person was he to be so hypocritical?

His lips formed a tight line across his chin as he relaxed, giving in to Haru's pleas.

"I know you're worried about Tsuna-san." Haru whispered after a few seconds. "We all are. He's trying to keep us from worrying, but we're doing the same thing. So, Gokudera-san..."

The ponytailed teen mustered a bright grin, her face now beaming unlike only a second before where it had been twisted with unease. "Please eat dinner with me! With just the two of us, you won't become as angry, right?"

Gokduera caught onto what she was implying and yelled. "Shut up!"

The girl giggled, causing Gokudera to sigh. Haru backed up, satisfied that Gokudera had agreed with her demands. She turned to head for the stove. "I'll heat this up, so you wait a bit!"

Gokudera watched the mane of brown swish from side-to-side on the back of Haru's head as she heaved the pot onto a flaming stove. He was still trying to take in what had just happened. Had he been...beaten? By such a stupid, dense girl?

Gokudera took a seat at the dining table and balanced his chin on his hand as he continued to watch Haru heat up the stew.

_"This woman really pisses me off..."_

Being the stubborn person he was, Gokudera refused to admit that he felt a little better than he had before, all alone in his apartment, thanks to the lively girl cooking for him in his very own kitchen.

* * *

In the shadow of the Sawada household's hallway, Reborn held his Leone-morphed phone to his ear. His onyx eyes were hardened as he stiffly listened to what his higher-up had to say on the other end of the line.

"Why are those people here?" Reborn asked. Meanwhile, back in Italy, Vongola Nono gazed outside the window of his office as he spoke to the Arcobaleno, miles away. "That is something I'd like to know as well."

"This isn't good." Reborn commented. "There's no way that they came here just by coincidence."

Timoteo grunted in agreement. "There is no mistake that they will be coming your way."

"And it's most likely to challenge us." Reborn added on to their growing concerns. "But to jump straight to Vongola...what are they thinking?"

"I'll continue investigating on my side." Said Timoteo. "You focus and preparing Tsunayoshi-kun for whatever may come."

Reborn smirked. "Got it."

Timoteo smiled, having put his faith in the skilled hitman for a long time now. A soft look spread on his face as he asked. "How's Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Reborn's smirk was gone. "The same." He could completely see the smile on the old man's face, despite not being in the same room as him. Reborn was well aware that the Vongola boss was smiling even though he wasn't at all happy.

"I see." The Ninth sighed. "Anyway be careful. I feel that something is coming our way."

"Yeah." The call was over. Leone assumed his original form and made his way back on the brim of Reborn's fedora.

"Reborn-chan! Time for dinner!" Nana called from the kitchen. At this, Reborn made his way down the hall, his thoughts still brewing.

_"A new opponent has arrived. But I have a feeling that isn't all."_

As he entered the kitchen, he caught the well-structured smile of his dame-student, and a question popped up in his head.

_"Are you ready, Tsuna?"_

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna patiently sat in a booth at a cafe a good distance from home, sipping a warm drink as he waited.

It was finally the weekend, and Tsuna was truly thankful for it. What with all the trouble on his mind, he didn't need his schoolwork do add only more stress on himself.

And, luckily, Reborn had gone to talk with Dino that morning. Tsuna had lied, saying he was going to meet up with Gokudera and Yamamoto to hang out. The once No-Good, open-book Sawada Tsunayoshi had become adept to lying, and, although not perfect, he was more than capable if keeping his inner thoughts suppressed.

Still, it would be no surprise if Reborn had caught onto his trickery, but he had let it go, fortunately for Tsuna. But he knew that it would soon come back to haunt it.

He and the people he had appointed a meeting with had agreed to gather at the cafe Tsuna was currently in for secrecy purposes. The conversation they needed to have was something they couldn't share with anyone.

He had, indeed, gone out to meet up with some friends, but they weren't Gokudera and Yamamoto as usual

"Hello~, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

He looked up and flashed a smile at the pair he had been waiting for. "Hello." He greeted the tall, white-haired abino and petite teenage girl with a dark ponytail trailing behind her. The girl smiled and bowed her head.

"Hello, Sawada-san."

"How've you been, Yuni?" Tsuna asked as the two took a seat across from him. Yuni replied. "I've been great. Well, besides stopping Byakuran and Gamma from getting into fights, I guess."

The addressed albino feigned innocence. "It was Gamma who started it!" Byakuran's playful tone didn't match up with his words.

_"Yeah, right."_ Tsuna could clearly imagine Byakuran teasing the overprotective, former Fake Funeral Wreath of Lightning. Even after becoming allies, the two didn't get along so well.

Yuni laughed lightly, but it soon died off as she straightened up, her sincere eyes meeting Tsuna's soft ones. "Sawada-san..."

Tsuna caught the message and looked down at his reflection in the cup cradled in his hands. He was about to speak when a waitress suddenly appeared at his side.

"Would you like to order anything?"

"Then, I'll have a parfait!" Byakuran read from the menu, his strong sweet tooth perking. Yuni shook her head. "I'm fine."

The waitress left with Byakuran's order, and the tense atmosphere returned. Yuni observed the silent Vongola Decimo a moment before speaking.

"So he is finally here."

Not a word was spoken. Even the normally upbeat Byakuran was quiet, his mischievous aura replaced with a still one. Yuni's bright eyes wavered as she held her gaze with Tsuna. He lowered his head and nodded firmly.

"It's time."

Yuni flinched and leaned forward, attempting to talk Tsuna out of his decision. "There has to be another way! Maybe we can-"

Tsuna shook his head, stopping the sky child from continuing. She leaned back in her seat in defeat. Her small hand formed a fist over her chest in a saddened motion. "But, Sawada-san, you..."

Tsuna's mouth curled upwards slightly. "Yuni, back in the future, you accepted your fate. And I will accept mine."

Yuni remembered her daring sacrifice a long time back, where her feelings had finally reached their peek, and she had fulfilled her destiny along with the one she truly loved.

"But...I do not believe that _this_ is your fate..."

None of the three spoke for a moment as the waitress returned and set a parfait before Byakuran. He lifted the spoon sticking out from the mountain of fruits, sweets, and ice cream, and brought a spoonful towards his mouth.

"I agree with Yuni-chan, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran stuffed his face with the parfait. "I don't think this is what's destined to be as well."

The fluffy-haired boy's eyebrows slanted outwards in a sad facial appearance that could melt the hearts of many. "I honestly don't know what to think. But, meant to be or not meant to be, this is what I've decided."

Byakuran's white bangs fell over his eyes as he took another bite of ice cream.

"Thank you, Yuni, Byakuran." Tsuna's voice seemed strained, as if he were biting down on something. "You've had to put up with so much because of me."

"No." Yuni stated firmly. "This is not your fault, Sawada-san."

Tsuna glanced to the side, as if afraid to meet her gaze. Byakuran licked the bits of sugar of his spoon as he watched the very person who had utterly defeated his future self, then became one of his strongest allies.

Byakuran's world had always been a blank, white world, and he had clearly admitted defeat when Tsuna had overpowered him. But somehow, that defeat brought him happiness. Because of his defeat, his future was changed, and he was able to happily protect the heart of his savior, the very girl sitting besides him. But for the one who had brought him to the very day to be in such a state, it was somewhat annoying.

"Are you going to kill him?" Byakuran asked the looming question. "Byakuran!" Yuni cried at the teen for having saying something so sensitive. But Tsuna firmly held his ground.

"No. No matter what happens, I will find a way to end this without taking any lives."

Byakuran grinned and ate another mouthful of ice cream. "As expected. That's exactly the kind of answer Tsunayoshi-kun always replies with."

Tsuna chuckled. Yuni took in the surrounding pair, chatting at a cafe on a Sunday, when the two boys had once been mortal enemies, and she had been the prize being fought over within their war. Yet now, they peacefully held a meeting, the three skies of the Tri-Ni-Sette.

_"It's so different now."_ The depression weighing her down somewhat lightened. _"I like it much better when these two are friends."_

"So? What about your friends?" Byakuran moved on to the next topic. "Are you going to tell them?"

The next question seemed difficult for Tsuna to answer. He sighed, gripping the edges of his cup tightly. "I know I should. I should, but I just can't bring myself to do so." His voice dropped to a lower volume. "They're my precious friends, the people I should be able to trust more than anyone, and yet I can't tell them something so important."

"That just shows how much you care for them." Tsuna lifted himself at Yuni's voice. "It's painful to make your friends sad, right? You don't want to see that, so you're afraid to tell them what's going on."

The fragile smile returned. "That's true. But they will find out either way, and I can't prevent that."

Yuni silently agreed to this. The people surrounding the harmonious sky of Vongola were already well aware that something was going on with their boss. It was only a matter of time before they found out just what it was.

"You're nakama are sharp." Byakuran waved his spoon around in the air. "It is definitely certain that they will understand what we're doing."

"...yeah."

"Sawada-san."

"Yes, Yuni?"

Yuni paused for a moment, then reached out for Tsuna's hand. She grabbed his in her own, sending a faint pink blush down across the boy's face. "Please promise me that you will not do this alone. We are always with you, just as all your friends are. Please remember that."

"I'll always be there for Tsunayoshi-kun~!" Byakuran placed his spoon on top of the intertwined hands, but his smile was slightly different from the usual cheeky grin he wore on his face. It seemed more genuine, and it reached his eyes. Tsuna looked back and forth between the two of them before beaming with closed eyes.

"Yeah. I'll definitely remember that."

* * *

Before he knew it, noon had arrived. He had held a conversation with Byakuran and Yuni for a few more minutes before they parted. Byakuran and Yuni had been called by Gamma to hurry back to the mansion they shared with both the formed Millefiore and Giglio Nero members, who had planned a barbecue at their place. Meanwhile, Tsuna had received a call from Yamamoto asking if he and Gokudera wanted to stop by his place for some sushi. He had graciously accepted before calling Gokudera, who had immediately agreed to go anywhere with the Tenth, much to Tsuna's chagrin.

_"Now that I think about it, I haven't tasted Yamamoto's dad's sushi in a while." _He felt excitement flutter in his stomach, though it was most likely his hunger. _"I can't wait."_

He thought about inviting some others to the get-together. Kyoko and Haru could come, and maybe they could stop by his house to pick up the kids. He had nothing against Bianchi, but for the sakes of everyone's stomachs, he prayed that the Poison Cooking specialist wouldn't come along.

He thought about Chrome and Enma, who were both successfully fitting into Namimori, much to Tsuna's relief.

_"I wonder if Enma's busy with the rest of the Shimon family."_ Tsuna wondered. _"Those guys might want to come as well."_

He then realized that Chrome might be with Haru and Kyoko, whom she had developed a strong bond with, along with I-Pin.

_"Chrome's probably with the other girls. I haven't been able to talk to her much these past few days. I wonder if she's-"_

As if answering his thoughts, the pineapple-haired girl came into view, running towards him at full speed.

"Chrome?!" Tsuna recognized the female mist guardian. "What are you-?"

"Boss!" Chrome's anxious voice and panicked expression alerted Tsuna that something was up.

"Chrome! What's wrong?"

"I-It's..." Chrome stopped in front of her boss and leaned forward to catch her breath. She stood up and faced her boss with watery eyes. "It's terrible! K-Ken was...!"

"K-Ken?"

"Ken was..." Chrome recollected herself, her voice trembling as she spoke. Tsuna braced himself, knowing that he wasn't about to hear any good news. The internal storm growing inside him struck him as Chrome announced fearfully.

"Ken was attacked!"

* * *

**Any thoughts? Any compliments? Any complaints? Leave them all here, just click that blue button below!**


	5. Chocolate and Threats

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! (Oh, but how wonderful it would be if it was!)**

* * *

** Summary: After mysteriously disappearing, Tsuna regained memories of a past life that he had long forgotten, a past that would greatly affect his fate. And once he was found, he wasn't the same. Months later, a new enemy appears before Vongola, and he seems to know more about Tsuna than he was letting on. And with limited time, Tsuna must accomplish his goal before it's too late.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chocolate and Threats**

Mukuro and Chikusa were already in the waiting room as Tsuna and Chrome barged in, out of breath.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome ran up to her two friends while Tsuna hung out behind her. The normally apathetic Chikusa was slumped in a chair, his eyebrows furrowed worriedly behind his glasses. The also apathetic Mukuro was leaning against the wall besides him, arms crossed. Although his face didn't leak any emotion of some sort, Tsuna could feel the unrest radiating from the illusionist he had come to know and trust.

"Chrome." Mukuro looked up to acknowledge her arrival. He narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, who flinched. "What are you doing here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"U-Um..."

"I saw boss and asked him to come with me." Chrome replied for him. Mukuro looked down at his former vessel, then back at Tsuna, who gulped. "Um, how's Ken?"

"He's being treated right now." Chikusa reported, pushing his spectacles up his nose with a flick of his finger.

"Ken..." Chrome clenched her fists, praying that her dear friend was fine.

"But there is the matter of who attacked him." Mukuro added to the tension. Tsuna frowned at this. "It wasn't...just a normal fist fight, was it?"

Mukuro barely moved his head, but Tsuna caught the insignificant nod. "Ken would definitely not lose against any normal delinquent. This has to be the work of some rotten mafioso."

_"D-Don't tell me..."_

"Where is Joshima Ken's family?" A nurse suddenly appeared in the waiting room. Chrome answered for the group. "U-Um, that's us."

The nurse raised an eyebrow at this. "You are his...siblings?"

"That's right." Tsuna suspected that Mukuro did his thing as the suspicious look in the nurse's face faded away. "How is Ken?"

"He's not seriously injured." The nurse reported with a smile. "He has a few broken bones and a minor concussion, but his wounds aren't too deep. He's already gained consciousness."

Tsuna and Chrome brightened, relieved. Chikusa and Mukuro sighed, but a faint smile could be seen playing on their lips. Tsuna turned to Chrome, knowing how worried the girl had been from the tight look she had worn as they had ran to the hospital. "That's great to hear, ne, Chrome?"Chrome nodded with a joyful smile.

The nurse took them to Ken's room without a second thought(probably due to Mukuro's illusions), and left them alone to talk with him.

Obviously, as soon as they entered, the first person he greeted was Mukuro.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken bowed his bandaged head in shame. His right arm and left ankle were wrapped in plastered as well, and a bandage covered a scratch on his cheek. "I apologize for being so weak!"

Mukuro, for some reason, seemed amused at his apology. "Kufufufu. It cannot be helped. Just remember that I cannot have weaklings serve under me."

Tsuna wasn't a hundred percent sure Mukuro was forgiving him, but Ken beamed. "Hai!"

"Ken..." Chrome shyly approached him. A faint pink lit up Ken's cheeks as he stuttered. "Wh-What is it, woman?!"

Thanks to his usual hostility, Chrome was able to deduce that Ken was indeed all right. Her watery eyes glistened as she whispered. "What a relief."

"Sh-Shut up! I don't need your concern!"

"But you look so happy." Chikusa bluntly pointed out Ken's true feelings as per usual, and as usual, Ken snapped back. "Shut up, Kakipii!" Ken smiled slightly, for deep down he too was relieved.

Chikusa finally realized that Vongola was in the room as well. "And what the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

"Hii?! U-Um..." Tsuna made sure he was a good distance away from Ken in case he lashed out with his claws. "I ran into Chrome, and she brought me here. P-Plus, I was worried..."

"Wh-Why were you worried?" Ken crossed his arms and turned to the side in a failed attempt to remain cool. "I'm not so weak as to get beaten up just like that! And we're not _friends_ or anything, so mind your own business!"

Tsuna felt a laugh burst from his throat. It barely escaped his lips before he clamped his mouth shut with his hand. But Ken heard, and he pointed an accusing finger at him. "Bastard, you just laughed, didn't you?!"

"I-I'm sorry." Tsuna giggled. "I'm just ashamed I didn't realize earlier that you aren't honest with your feelings!"

Ken tried talking back, but only a few, incomprehensible sounds sounded from his gaping mouth. Clearly, he was embarassed.

"Anyway," Tsuna asked. "Are you really all right?"

"I'm fine, already!" Ken snarled. There was another giggle, but this time from Chrome.

"Ken."

The blonde teen looked up at his childhood friend. "Yes, Mukuro-san?"

Mukuro expression was set in full seriousness. "Who did this to you?"

Tsuna shivered. Although Mukuro didn't show it, he was angered that his subordinate had been hurt. He suddenly feared for the lives of the people who had harmed Ken, not Ken himself.

"I don't know." Ken admitted with a shrug. Then he focused his full attention on Tsuna, who held back a shriek. "Wh-What?"

"I think it was because of you."

"...eh?"

"They were asking if I knew Vongola Decimo." Ken recalled the shady figures who had demanded if he had any connections with Sawada Tsunayoshi. "I sort of taunted them, and the next thing I knew I was like this. I was knocked out so fast that I can't really remember much, though."

Mukuro was the first to notice the change in Tsuna's mood. His eyes were lit with dread and recognition, and his body seemed to have tensed.

Eyes shadowed by his hair, Tsuna hesitantly asked a question. "Ne, Ken...do you remember what any of them looked like?"

"Hm? Not really." Ken scrunched his face as he tried to picture the faces of his opponents. "They were really creepy, though. They wore hoods, so I couldn't see their faces. The guy who talked to me had on some weird

"Mask?" A mask wasn't something so familiar to Tsuna, but it made sense that _he_ would want to hide his face.

"Yeah, it was really creepy." Ken chided. "He also wore really long gloves."

"Gloves..." Tsuna mumbled. Chrome glanced at him. "Do you know this person, boss?"

"Huh? A-Ah, I don't think so..." Tsuna cocked his head, scratching his cheek. Then he faced Ken seriously. "But if this is my fault, then I won't let this slid."

"Wha-Hey, wait!" Ken held up a hand. "Don't you dare avenge me or anything! I don't need your help-"

"No." Tsuna cut him off firmly. "I won't forgive anyone who hurts my friends."

Ken shut up at this. Even though they had once harmed his own friends in the past?

_"What is wrong with this guy?"_

"I'll go ask Reborn if he knows anything." Tsuna decided and turned to leave. He called out over his shoulder before exiting. "I hope you get better soon, Ken!"

"Th-That guy..." Ken shook in rage once Tsuna was gone. "I'll pummel him as soon as I get out of here!"

"But in reality, you're thankful, aren't you?"

"Shut up, four-eyes!"

Chrome watched, slightly dazed. She hadn't gotten the chance to thank Tsuna for his concern for Ken. Then she looked at Mukuro, who bore a dark expression that she knew all too well.

_"Boss...made that face again..."_

* * *

Wandering around had become one of Mukuro's pass times. Although he preferred to do so through his own illusions, where he could change the scenery as he pleased, he currently had a lot going on in his mind, so he decided to walk in reality for once.

Due to his arrogant, indifferent attitude, there were only a few things that could cause Mukuro such stress, one of them being the mafia. Another was the harm of his very close, though few in number, subordinates.

He was well aware that Ken was well, but he was angered that some rotten mafia fool had dared laid a hand on something that was his.

And it was all Sawada Tsunayoshi's fault.

At least that's what he wanted to think. But for some reason, he just couldn't come to blame the Vongola don. It was most likely due to the pained expression the brunette had made as Ken had described the culprit who had attacked him.

He, and many others, had grown used to that brief face Tsuna made every now and then. It only lasted for a second, but if focused on, could be spotted.

And that face was what kept Mukuro from blaming Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He had unintentionally entered the shopping district and approached a small bakery to his right. Inside the bakery, a girl with short orange hair had just purchased some pastries. She thanked the baker and turned to find a familiar face among the crowded streets outside through the clear glass windows.

"Ah-le? That's..." The girl recognized him. With a smile, she dashed out of the bakery. The automatic doors opened for her just in time, and she called out to the boy just as he had passed by. "Mukuro-san!"

Mukuro stopped at the call of his name and turned. He found the girl waving warmly behind him, something that he wasn't used to.

At first, Mukuro thought she was a stranger who somehow knew his name. But soon he realized who it was, and spoke out of recognition. "Oh-ya? Sasagawa Kyoko..."

"Ah? You know my name?" Kyoko caught up to him. She smiled up at the illusionist, something that interested him. Was such a normal girl actually unintimidated by him? Even though his looks weren't as frightening as Ken or Chikusa's, most people hesitated to approach him so directly. He assumed it was because no person affiliated with Sawada Tsunayoshi could be considered 'normal'.

"Kufufu, more or less."

The girl then frowned, and asked, much to his surprise, about Ken's condition. "Chrome-chan told me about Ken-san. Is he all right?"

_"Why does this girl care?"_ "Ken is fine."

"That's good to hear!" Kyoko wiped her brow. "Chrome-chan sounded so worried over the phone when she told us, but then Tsuna-kun told me he was all right! You must be happy, right?"

"Happy...?"

For some reason, Kyoko found his disbelief funny, and laughed. "You had a worried expression on your face back then! You're worried for your friend, right?"

"..."

"You see, Haru-chan and I weren't sure at first, but then Chrome told us all about you two. You seem to be very important to her."

_"Chrome talked about that to these girls?"_ He felt somewhat pleased that the introverted Chrome was opening up to more people.

"Plus, Tsuna-kun says you're a good person." Added Kyoko.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi did?"

"Yup!" Kyoko remembered the talk she had with Tsuna a while back during school.

_"Ne, Tsuna-kun?"_

_"Kyoko-chan? What's up?"_

_"Um," Kyoko paused for a moment. "What is...Rokudo Mukuro like?"_

_"Wha-?!" Tsuna almost fell out of his chair. He quickly regained his balance and stood from his seat, drawing the attention of the entire class, on a lunch break, towards him. _

_"U-Um...sorry..." Tsuna laughed nervously. The class simply ignored him, completely used to his strange antics. He sat back down in his seat and addressed Kyoko. "M-Mukuro? What do you want to know about him? Wait, how do you even know him?"_

_"Chrome-chan told me about him." Kyoko replied. She spared a glance to the soft-spoken girl in the back, cautiously holding a conversation with some new friends. "She told me that Mukuro-san had saved her life in the past."_

_"Oh..." Tsuna's gaze became somewhat distant as he recalled the melancholic story. _

_"I remember him saving us that one time back," Kyoko was talking about the time Mukuro had stopped Tsuna's X-Burner from hitting the girls thanks to Daemon Spade's illusions. "And also, Chrome seems to like him, so...I'm kind of interested."_

_"Well..." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in thought. "It's kind of complicated..."_

_"Mukuro-san is one of your guardians, right, Tsuna-kun."_

_"Y-Yeah...though he doesn't really want to be."_

_"Really?"_

_"Actually," Tsuna began. "Mukuro was our first real enemy."_

_"Eh?"_

_"It was pretty scary." Tsuna continued. "And Mukuro was a very challenging opponent. He really scared me, but I fought him anyway. But,"_

_Tsuna stopped for a few seconds as a smile lit his face._

_"It was thanks to my battles with him that I was able to grow stronger. And thanks to him, I was able to make new friends."_

_Now sure of himself, he looked up at Kyoko._

_"He may seem scary, and sometimes his intentions aren't always good ones, but he really cares for his friends, like Chrome. He's a good person, and I trust him."_

_Kyoko blinked a few times. Then she smiled as well._

_"Mm. That's good to hear."_

"Both Chrome-chan and Tsuna-kun consider you as an important friend." Kyoko concluded. "And so does everyone else. Me included, of course. Even if you were once Tsuna-kun's enemy, you aren't anymore. I don't think you are a bad person, Mukuro-san."

And, for maybe the first time ever, Mukuro was flustered, or at least as flustered as the usually collected mist guardian could be, though it wasn't very visible. Still, if anyone he was well-acquainted with had been present at that moment, they would have whipped out a camera to capture such a rare moment.

But he quickly regained his composure and smirked. "I see."

He shifted his gaze so that he and Kyoko were eye-to-eye. "I have no intention of affiliating myself with Sawada Tsunayoshi or any of his stooges." His voice softened as his lips curled upwards into a more gentle manner than his usual sinister grins. "But thank you for looking our for my dear Chrome."

"You're welcome. Chrome's our friend, so of course we're looking out for her." Kyoko beamed, triumphant that she had gotten through to him. She seemed well aware that that was the nicest thing she was ever going to get Mukuro to say.

"Now," She reached for Mukuro's hand. He looked at the girl questioningly. "I'm heading over to meet up with Haru-chan. Why don't you join us?"

Mukuro's eyebrow slanted, and he almost laughed at the offer.

"I'd rather not."

"Don't be like that." Beaming, Kyoko turned, and before he could protest, Kyoko began dragging the Kokuyo boy by the hand behind her.

"Tsuna-kun told me you really like chocolate." Kyoko spoke over her shoulder. "I'll be sure to get you some, okay?"

Mukuro cursed the boy for exploiting his weakness against the heavenly creation known as chocolate.

_"Damn you, Vongola..."_ But he gave in and let the girl lead the way through the crowded shopping district.

Only for the chocolate, of course.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko waved at the brown-haired girl searching the crowds. Haru spotted her friend and waved back. "Ah, Kyoko-cha-"

She stopped short, and her eyes bulged out of their sockets as she spotted Mukuro grudgingly following behind Kyoko, frowning.

"Hahi?! A-A-A-A-A man?! W-With Kyoko-chan?!" She gripped her head as tears began hilariously pouring out of her eyes as she cried. "WAHHHH! Kyoko-chan got a man before me! I knew I'd be left behind!"

"You are gravely mistaken." Mukuro sweat-dropped, something he rarely did. He was aware of the girls strange and quirky personality after having spoken to her once about his love for Japanese uniforms. She had mistaken his admiration for a passion in cos-playing and had urged him to try on one of her horrifyingly strange costumes. It didn't take long for the confident Guardian of Mist to flee.

Kyoko simply laughed it off and released Mukuro's hand as they approached the girl. "No, that's not it. I happened to run into Mukuro-san earlier and invited him to join us. Is that all right, Haru-chan?"

"Hahi? That's fine with me, but..." Haru stared at the slightly annoyed Mukuro. "I didn't think Mukuro-san of all people would want to hang out with us."

_"I didn't."_ Mukuro thought in exasperation. "Then, I would be more than happy to leave-" He turned to take his leave, but Haru quickly grabbed his shoulder, a disturbing glint in her eyes. "Oh-ho? Where do you think you're going?"

"Oya...?"

Haru raised her fist in the air enthusiastically. "OPERATION: SHOPPING WITH MUKURO-SAN! START!"

Kyoko smiled and raised her fist in the air more subtly. "Yeah!"

Mukuro began to berate himself as he was dragged along by the bubbling pair, wondering how he had stooped so low as to have been overwhelmed by two harmless girls.

But he had no complaints when they stopped for sweets. He greedily spooned mouthfuls of chocolate ice cream into his mouth, though he kept his calm facade intact. But deep down he was pleased by the delightful taste of his favorite confection that he hadn't enjoyed in a while(yesterday).

"Tsuna-san wasn't joking when he said you liked chocolate." Haru mused. She ate a spoonful from the large parfait she was sharing with Kyoko and squealed. "So delicious!"

"Mm!" Kyoko nodded in agreement.

Mukuro silently ate as the two girls chatted over their parfait across the table from him. He had been so lost in his chocolate delight that he hadn't expected the girls to call out to him.

"Mukuro-san?"

"Hm?" He looked up to find the two girls, who only seconds ago had been laughing their heads off, facing him with purely solemn expressions. These girls were more interesting than he thought. "What is it?"

"Um..." Haru shuffled in her seat, her hands folded on her lap. "Is it true that Chrome-chan's parents abandoned her...?"

Mukuro placed his ice cream spoon down and leaned forward on his hands, his elbow propped on the table. At the same time, he felt a slight presence coming from the shadows of the alley not too far from them, but soon recognized it, and ignored it. The smile on his face didn't match his multi-colored eyes. "Yes."

"But, why...?" Kyoko questioned. "She is such a good person, and yet..."

"Kufufufu. True." Mukuro contemplated. "Chrome is a wonderful person. But her parents were not. How such rotten people could have raised such a beautiful girl, I do not know."

Kyoko and Haru's eyes both popped, something appearing to be horror appearing on their faces. But it had no effect on Mukuro, for he was used to such a reaction to his words.

"This is a cruel world." Mukuro continued. "People who are good at heart have to suffer so, such as Chrome. And so I saved Chrome from this world, and that is how our relationship began. But her liking towards me is nothing more than naive admiration for the one who brought her out of such a state, nothing more."

He could no longer see their faces, as their eyes were hidden behind their hair.

"Kufufufu, do you not think that such a thing is unfair?" He asked. There was still no reply. Had he gone too far? These girls were much too fragile, he knew, but Mukuro often didn't consider the feelings of others, resulting in people becoming like the two before him.

_"As expected, these girls are weak-minded."_

But just as he thought so, he took it back. For instead of sadness or anger, he was answered with light laughs. His eyes widened a bit as the girls began to giggle as if he had just said something funny.

"Oya? Is something funny?"

"There it is." Kyoko stopped laughing. "Tsuna-kun also told me how Mukuro-san always says such things."

"Hm?"

"In truth, you really do care for Chrome-chan, right?" Haru deduced with a grin. "And all the things you say are not from her suffering, but from your own?"

_"That is completely wrong."_ Mukuro denied._"I chose to believe in these conclusions not because of my own suffering, but because of everyone else's. This world is an ugly place."_

"Kufufu." Mukuro chuckled. "Do not attempt to understand me, girls. I do not need your thoughts on my own opinions."

"Hai, hai!" Haru waved off his words with a flicker of her hand. Mukuro felt somewhat irritated, but he gave up.

_"These people are such fools."_

"Oh? It's Kyoko!"

The lingering presence grew, and Mukuro looked up along with the girls to find a grinning, white-haired boxer greeting them.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was extremely working out and decided to stop by here!" Ryohei replied. Mukuro held back a groan. He always found the Sun Guardian to be awfully loud, and just the sound of his voice made his head hurt.

"Anyway, I was just about to head over to the arcade!" Ryohei exclaimed. "But as a man, I cannot battle without a worthy opponent!" Dramatically, Ryohei brought a pointed finger down to Mukuro's face. "I challenge you, Rokudo!"

"Oya?" Mukuro scoffed. "I will pass on that ridiculous offer, Sasagawa Ryohei."

"What's that?!" Ryohei hollered. "Are you not a man?!"

Mukuro didn't reply, and for some reason a playful sneer formed on Ryohei's face.

"I see! So you extremely know that you cannot beat me, Rokudo?!" Ryohei taunted. "Is that it?!"

"O-Onii-chan..." Kyoko attempted to tame her wild brother.

A crease of anger formed on Mukuro's forehead as he twitched, now extremely annoyed. "Oya? I can easily beat you anywhere, any time."

"Liar!" Ryohei roared. "A true man would not back down from a fight unless he is extremely weak!"

Mukuro sturggled to keep himself from summoning his trident on the spot.

"You can never beat me, Rokudo! Ahahahaha!"

"That's it!" Mukuro stood from his seat, glaring daggers at the boxer. "I will take you on, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"Oh? Finally up to the challenge?!" Ryohei exclaimed. "Then, let us go to the extreme!"

And the next thing the girls knew, the two boys were gone. They watched as their former shopping buddy and the boxer disappeared, dazed.

"Wh-What just happened...?" Haru wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure..." Kyoko replied. "But I'm glad to see those two are getting along."

"I-Is that really the case...?" Haru questioned, but she laughed along with Kyoko anyway, and the two continued to eat their parfait.

* * *

"OHHHHHHHHH! I EXTREMELY WON'T LOSE!"

"I cannot believe I accepted such a childish challenge." Mukuro sighed. He and Ryohei were at it, their hands rapidly moving around the buttons and control sticks of the traditional battle game they had chosen in the back of the arcade. They had lost track of time, but the clerk at the counter watched them with a mixture of sheer amazement and exasperation. They'd been playing for two hours straight and showed no signs of stopping. At that rate, the machine might even break.

"That is because you are extremely childish!" Ryohei sent his character flying into Mukuro's, who jumped to dodge the attack.

"You are extremely annoying." Mukuro mocked.

"What was that?!" Ryohei slammed his fingers on the buttons before him, and Mukuro did the same. "Take this!"

"Kufufufu, as if I could be beaten so easily."

After a few more kicks and punches in silence, Ryohei spoke up.

"How's your friend?"

"Hm?" Mukuro took a second to realize that he mean Ken. "He is fine, of course."

"That's good to hear." Ryohei smiled as he avoided a blow from Mukuro. Mukuro glanced at the boxer. "That is exactly what your sister said."

Ryohei blushed and praised his precious little sister. "Kyoko is amazing, right?!"

"Are you a sis-con?"

"I LOVE KYOKO TO THE EXTREME!"

Mukuro wondered if he really understood the question.

Ryohei calmed down, then continued talking whilst keeping his eyes glued to the game. "She even befriended someone like you. She's really amazing, right?"

"Oya? What do you mean by 'someone like me'?" But Mukuro let the insult slide. "She is simply a blind fool, like the rest of you."

"Don't be like that." Ryohei chided. "You actually like her, right? I saw the face you made at her."

Mukuro landed a series of kicks on Ryohei. "Kufufufu. It is not nice to spy on other people." He had known from the start that Ryohei had been eavesdropping on them before he had physically shown himself. He _was_ an illusionist, after all. Plus, Ryohei wasn't exactly the sneakiest person in the world.

"I just wanted to hear what Kyoko had to say about you." Ryohei continued. "And I agree with her."

Mukuro said nothing. Why was he surrounded by so many people like Sawada Tsunayoshi? They were all the same.

"You're our extreme comrade, Rokudo." Ryohei claimed. "Don't forget that!"

Ryohei wasn't sure what the mist guardian was saying in the short silence that stood between his claim and Mukuro's next words. The illusionist sneered as if Ryohei had said something pathetic.

"Kufufufu. You are really a brainless idiot."

Anger replaced his sincerity, and Ryohei roared.

"WHAT WAS THAT, PINEAPPLE HEAD?!"

Ryohei had just spoken the taboo that only a select few dared to say in front of Mukuro. The dark aura around him flared, as did Ryohei's to match with his.

"Kufufu, you will regret this."

"I'M GONNA WIN TO THE EXTREME!"

The clerk at the register watched them with fearful eyes, praying that the intimidating customers would soon leave before they destroyed the entire building.

* * *

Reborn sipped a mug of espresso in the Sawada's kitchen in Bianchi's lap. Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo were busy playing outside while Nana hung out the laundry.

"I heard that one of the Kokuyo guys was attacked." Bianchi spoke down to Reborn who replied after taking another sip of coffee. "Yeah. Seems like he wasn't seriously beaten up, but I have a feeling this is some sort of warning."

"Warning?" Bianchi grimaced. "So is it really the people you were talking about?"

"Most likely." Reborn confirmed and set his mug down on the table. "I don't think we're going to be able to avoid encountering them. We have no choice but to be prepared."

"But, to go against such a family," Bianchi voiced her concerns. "Wouldn't it be better to wait for more information on them to be leaked?"

"Normally, yes." Reborn crossed his arms in all seriousness. "But I have a hunch that they aren't going to wait that long."

Speak of the devil, Leone began to ring on Reborn's hat. The lizard morphed into a cell phone, and Reborn picked up the call.

"Ciaossu." Reborn was only met with static silence on the other end. It was impossible for someone to prank call the phone of the worlds strongest hitman, so there was definitely someone calling.

A buzzing sound hissed in Reborn's ears for a few moments while he and Bianchi waited silently. The sound soon cleared, and he was greeted by an unknown voice.

"Hello, Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn."

Reborn gripped his phone and got straight down to business. "Who is this?" Bianchi tensed beneath Reborn as he spoke.

"I suspect you can guess who I am, so I won't bother introducing myself." The voice didn't seem too old, actually quite young, but it was definitely a boy's. Reborn listened as the boy on the other end continued. "I'll get straight to the point. If Vongola Decimo does not want any of his acquaintances harmed, then he'll meet us in Namimori forest at five o'clock sharp tomorrow along with every one of his guardians."

And before Reborn could say anything else, the call was ended. Reborn sat in silence as Leone resumed his lizard form.

"Reborn, was that-?!" Bianchi asked, fearing the answer.

"Yeah." Reborn's gaze hardened under his fedora.

"I guess we'll be meeting them after all."

* * *

**I got some suggestions for YamamotoxOC and YamamotoxM.M. I'm gonna list some random pairings, please vote on your choice!**

**1. YamamotoxOC**

**2. YamamotoxM.M.**

**3. YamamotoxBianchi**

**4. YamamotoxBluebell**

**5. YamamotoxAdelheid **

**...wow, there really aren't that many girl characters...oh well, please vote!**


End file.
